Drysteel
Drysteel is a typical Canterlot city resident, as well as a Senior at the Canterlot High School. He currently resides in his uncle's home with his cousin. He has a knack in most things related to metal, and more often than not tinkers with them in detail. Background Early Life : Drysteel spent most of his childhood in Woollongong, a seaside city on literally the oposite side of Canterlot. He lived happily with both of his parents, who were, at the time, a pyrotechnician and a rocket engineer, respectively. He also had a number of friends whom he used to get along and play with often. Withdrawal and discovery : Around the time when he was a middle schooler, a friend of his that he regarded as his one and only very best friend suddenly moved away. This gave him quite a shock and somehow affected his social life, becoming a shut-in for a brief period of time. However, also around this time, he discovered his passion to chemical substance, specifically things related to metallurgy, after watching a documentary about the history of blacksmithing. Afterwards, Drysteel returned to having a normal life of a teenager, with a bit of science and ancient knowledge here and there. Banned from the City : By the time he reached junior grade in highschool, his father inadvertently blew up the Wollongong town hall due to a mistake. Despite it being an accident, the court ruled it as an act of terrorism and imposed him of 5 years of imprisonment, or a 3 year ban from the city. Fresh Restart : Following the events, Drysteel's parents chose the latter punishment, separated and sent Drysteel to live with his uncle in Canterlot, and arranged his move and school transfer on summer. His first days were quite eventful, having met Aqua Glide, his first friend there, and a few others. He spent the summer adapting to life in Canterlot and learning it's school's rules and history, as well as maintaining his metallurgy skills. Canterlot Days Since the summer he transferred, Drysteel has found himself a comfortable spot in Canterlot Highschool, with him meeting new teachers and friends, maybe some enemies who hates his guts. Outside of his school, he managed to transform his uncle's unused garage into a makeshift smithy, partially equipped with grinders, tempering and heat-treating equipments. He also found himself a job as a clerk in Sterling's Silverware, a place that sells, well, various silverware. And despite not pursuing a relationship, he somehow managed to enter one with Cloudchaser, a spunky girl with an attitude. Personality Most of the time, Drysteel is laid back and seemingly uncaring. He thinks that everything will work out in some way, even if things look really bad at the moment. Around others, he displays a calm and collected demeanor, although at times he may loses his cool completely, since he has a somewhat short temper. He appreciates peace and quiet, often going to parks and rooftops at night. Despite that he does not dislike loudness, as he occasionally goes to various parties, and his odd taste of music. Drysteel is quite knowledgeable in school and various subjects. He somewhat excels in trigonometry and chemistry, and at least has his other subjects on a passing mark. He also knows various facts that most people don't, and more often than not he puts this knowledge into good use. Drysteel has an odd condition he himself called a "chronic jet lag". He is active in morning and night, but somehow loses energy during noon until sundown. It is most likely because he came to Canterlot from Woollongong, a city with a 12-hour difference in time. Appearance Drysteel sports a pale white skin with contrasting black hair and eyes. He is most often seen wearing a pair of dark brown pants, a black leather jacket and a dark grey undershirt. Due to its length, he usually ties his hair up, but leaves its sides untied, making it similar to a mullet at first glance. His physical appearance is average, not too bulky, not too skinny. He does have some upper body muscles developed because of his work in smithing. Skills Drysteel is quite able in basic metallurgy and blacksmithing, being able to cast various objects in bronze and smith iron and alloys. He is currently trying to learn silversmithing, and may pursue this skill into a profitable, stable career. He has a sharp eye for detail. Drysteel is able to identify a pattern in certain things, and if he want to he can replicate the pattern into another object. This is very useful in making accessories. Other things more to come! Category:OCs